1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate in part to enhancements to the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) Digital Television (DTV) System.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ATSC DTV system uses an 8-symbol vestigial sideband (8-VSB) transmission system which is susceptible to reception problems in certain applications and under certain conditions, such as in mobile applications and in communication over channels subject to Doppler fading.
An enhanced version of the 8-VSB system called the Enhanced-VSB (E-VSB) system has been developed. The E-VSB system enables an enhanced or robust data stream to be transmitted. This enhanced or robust data stream is intended to solve some of the reception problems that occur in the 8-VSB system. However, the E-VSB system is still susceptible to reception problems. The invention has been developed in part in an effort so solve the reception problems that occur in the 8-VSB and E-VSB systems, and includes an enhanced version of these systems known as the Advanced-VSB (A-VSB) system.